


Remember Me

by andjudar



Series: Ruben the Freeborn [2]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andjudar/pseuds/andjudar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruben the Freeborn, brother to Gabriel the Firstborn, third son to God the Almighty brought truth to his brother. Will Gabriel accept his fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Remember Me  
** (Van Helsing) 

 

My name is Ruben the Freeborn, but only few know my real name. Some call me Dawn, some call me Sorrow, but most people know me as Ruben Gregory.

I have found my long lost brother, Gabriel Van Helsing is his common name now, given to him from monks and those who pretend to be his friends. But I know that he has no friends. People like us don’t have any Friends.

Gabriel has chosen to keep this name, whether it is a disguise for him to hide himself from the world, or maybe he just doesn’t know better. I will make him remember his real name, Gabriel Archangel, Gabriel the Firstborn. And he will never forget me. He forgot me once and left me in the hour of my darkest and deepest despair. Of course, I can not forgive him this sin, but I will try and make him see that he made a mistake that very day in the earliest years of the world.

I now walk through the mists of time and space, always aware of his presence. I follow him and watch him slay one evil creature after the other, but it never brings him redemption. He never feels what he wants to feel. He had only felt it when he was being transformed into the werewolf in Drakulya’s castle. And now he misses that side in him, that dark and overwhelming side that he wishes to have back every night when he lies awake in his cold and naked wooden chamber, praying for a vision until the morning coolness sets in.

He even thinks about his common name. Van Helsing, hell-sent, hell-bound, never ending pain and no absolution. I could grant him what he seeks, but only if he succumbs to me. But I am very sure that he will not give in without a fight. He will fight for what he thinks is right, although I know better.

I have sworn to my father that I will bring him back. But who knows, maybe when we are reunited, we won’t be what they expect us to be.

Gabriel Van Helsing will now see his past and his future, the past he had been neglecting for so long and his future that had long lay hidden from him. I will tell him and he will listen.

“You are a murderer, an assassin, and much more…” I smile at him, and he smiles back at me. “Your nightmares and your past are one, and so are we, you and I.”

Now I have fulfilled my oath to my father. I have given my word and I have not broken my promise to my father.

Gabriel the Firstborn and Ruben the Freeborn. Both sired by the One God, both having become renegades. He now remembers what he is and he will enjoy his newly discovered life.

Gabriel Archangel and Ruben Gregorius will again be Angels at our father’s side.

 

~*~ LA FIN ~*~


End file.
